See You Soon
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: A VanillaButter(Vanellope and Rancis) Real-Life Alternate Universe story! Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

**VanillaButter Real-Life Alternate Universe, Chapter one.**

**Check out our VanillaButter ask blog for details!:** ask vanillabutter . tumblr. _com - Remove spaces._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph.**

"Are we there yet?" Vanellope asked her Uncle Felix. It was summer vacation, and her father, Ralph, was at work. So Felix had decided to bring her to Litwack's Arcade. He had to fix a game there that was out of order.

Vanellope sat with Felix in his truck while he drove to the arcade. The windows were open, letting in a nice, cool breeze.

"Not yet sweetie, but we'll be there in a jiffy!" he said with his usual upbeat and perky demeanor. "Just a right onto Oakland Dr. and we're there!"

"Alright!" the nine-year old responded, nearly jumping up and down in her seat.

Even though it was only about a ten minute drive, to her it felt like forever. She was so excited to go to the arcade! She couldn't remember the last time she'd been to one.

"Ok! we're here!" Felix while pulling into the parking lot of Litwak's Arcade. "Be polite and don't get into any trouble, little miss!"

"Vanelly, honey, I'm gonna go over and talk to Mr. Litwak, ok? Just holler if you need me!" he said while grabbing his tools and shutting the car door with his hip.

"Okay!" she called back before the door closed. As soon as she stepped in the arcade, she heard the sound of arcade games and felt the breeze of the air conditioning.

For the fifth time in a row today, Rancis had gone undefeated at his favorite racing game at Litwak's, **Sugar Rush**. "Personal New Record!" he shouted in victory.

The raven-haired girl turned towards the game he was playing at. "**Sugar Rush**..." Vanellope mumbled, walking closer. Noticing it was a racing game, she grinned even wider, and sat in the empty seat next to Rancis.

Rancis turned and faced his new challenger, "Ready to lose?" he said playfully. "Hey, I haven't seen you around here before! You new? Well, you should know, I'm undefeated at **Sugar Rush**."

"Ya won't be undefeated for long!" she shot back with a smirk, inserting her quarters.

_CHEWS YOUR RACER!_ the game announced. Vanellope instantly chose the racer with candy in her hair and a killer kart.

"Huh, ok newbie, let's see whatcha got!" Rancis chose his ususal racer with the peanut butter cup kart.

_3...2...1... GO!_ Rancis shot off in the lead!

_Geez, he's fast!_ Vanellope thought. She stepped on the gas pedal and tried her best to get ahead, but no matter how hard she tried, she ended up coming in fourth place. _Aw, fudge!_ she scolded herself mentally.

"Hey! By the way, what's your name?" Rancis asked. This girl ain't half bad...

"Name's Vanellope. How 'bout you, blondie?"

"Hah, I'm Rancis. Wanna rematch?"

"You bet!" she responded, putting more quarters into the machine.

"Ok, I'll go easy on you this time... if you want. But just because you're new!" he said selecting his racer, not taking his eyes off the screen and blushing slightly.

Vanellope chose her racer as well, rolling her eyes, "Give it your all, or go home!"

"Whatever you want!" he smiled slyly.

_3...2...1... GO!_

Vanellope was prepared this time, and got herself a spot in second within the first lap.

_Not bad!_ Rancis thought to himself, _but seconds not good enough to beat me._ ...Until she passed him within the second lap. "Oh what?" he took his eyes off the screen just for a second.

She glanced at the boy and smirked. "Told ya." and before long, she beat him. "Man, that's all ya got? A _baby_ could'a beat you!"

"HEY! I beat you the first time! Rematch!"

A crowd of kids from the arcade started to form around the gamee console. Someone beat Rancis? That was unheard of!

"Fine! Whoever wins this time is officially the best racer of **Sugar Rush**!" she declared, looking at him in a threating manner.

"Fine!" his eyes narrowed. He couldn't let Vanellope win and lose his title! The kids around them started chanting for which ever challenger they were rooting for: the new kid? Or the long-standing champion Rancis?

She laughed a little, putting in a few more quarters and choosing her racer. "Ready to lose, scaredy-cat?"

_3..._

Rancis took his eyes off the new girl and shifted his foot onto the gas pedal.

_2..._

Vanellope narrowed her eyes.

_1..._

She stepped on the gas pedal.

_GO!_

And the two avatars zoomed off!

Rancis zoomed off into...second? What? How could...? How's that possible? _Gonna have to use one of the power ups!_ he thought to himself. He pushed a bright red button to the right of the steering wheel and thick black sludge came spewing from the side of his kart.

"Shoot!" Vanellope exclaimed as her kart slowed down in the sticky substance. That let Rancis zoom right past her as she stepped harder on the machine's pedal.

Rancis was now in first again. As it should be... in his opinion anyway. But Vanellope wasn't too far behind.

_Almost there..._ Vanellope thought. As they neared the finish line, Rancis was gonna win for sure.

_BLEEP!_

Vanellope used her power up, and her avatar glitched past the finish line! She won!

Rancis inhaled quickly and stared at Vanellope in bewilderment. He was speechless. Did that racer even have that powerup? How was that possible? A collective gasp could be heard from the crowd around them as well. Rancis had officially been beaten?

Vanellope stood on the seat and did a little victory dance. "I'M THE BEST RACER OF SUGAR RUSH!" she yelled as the kids started to cheer.

"Vanellope? Vanellope Silverman, what had gotten into you? What is all of this ruckus you're causing?"

Vanellope stopped dancing and turned around, only to find Felix holding his toolbox with a disapproving look on his face. "Heeeeey, Uncle Felix!" she said awkwardly.

"C'mon missy we're leaving. I'm finished here anyway."

"Please, mister," Rancis piped up, "she didn't really do anything wrong, we were just playing a game and it got a little..." he paused searching for the right words, "...intense."

Felix looked at the little blond boy standing next to the game console. He seemed to be telling the truth and honestly, pretty harmless. "Oh I'm sorry," he began a little sheepishly, "it's just that Vanellope needs to be home for dinner anyway."

The little girl hopped off of the chair and looked up at Felix with puppy dog eyes, "Aw, c'mon, one more game? Please? Dad probably didn't finish making dinner yet anyways!" she pleaded. She knew Felix probably wouldn't let her, but it was worth a shot.

Felix was always a sucker for Vanellope's puppy dog face, but he had to stay strong this time. "No, hon. Sorry, but your father is expecting you back home soon. Maybe we can come back a different time?"

"Fine." she said in defeat.

As her and Felix walked out the arcade, she shouted to Rancis, "Be here this Saturday for a rematch!"

"You got it!" he shouted back. "I'm always here!" he watched as Vanellope and her Uncle got in the pick up and drove off. Boy, he couldn't wait for this Saturday.


	2. Chapter 2

**"See You Soon", a VanillaButter Real-Life Alternate Universe fanfiction,**

**Written By:**

**and**

u/4189270/

**A/N: **_**New title! "See You Soon". Enjoy! :)**_

Vanellope ran back into the arcade. It was the Saturday after her and Rancis had had their little challenge, and she was back for a rematch, just like they had promised they would do. Felix had to fix another game, so he offered to bring Vanellope back while Ralph did some cleaning at the house.

"Ok, Vanellope! I'll be done in about an hour! Have fun and don't cause any trouble!" 

"Yeah, yeah!" she waved her uncle off with a smirk, taking a few coins out of her pocket. She glanced around the games and decided to take a go at Hero's Duty while she waited for Rancis.

"Hero's _Duty_..." she giggled to herself as she inserted her coins into the game.

After two tries at Hero's Duty(Which she claimed to be rigged, as she came so close to winning before a cybug attacked her), she went back over to Sugar Rush. Rancis wasn't there or at any other games... So she sat and waited, playing a warm-up race at Sugar Rush every now and then.

"Vanelly, honey!" Felix called from the other side of the arcade, "I'm just about done fixing up this game here! I'll go ask Mr. Litwak if he needs anything else, but you should get yourself ready to leave soon!"

Vanellope pouted. Had it really been an hour already...?

She took a glance towards the door, and when no one appeared, she walked next to her uncle and waited for him to finish. She looked around, and found a sticky note and a pen on the Arcade's front desk. Standing on her tippy-toes to reach it, she began to write in cursive:

_Dear Rancis,_  
_Ya decided not to show up in time, huh? Well, your __loos! __loss! Looks like you lose the rematch by __defalt __ default!_  
_Anyways, ah... See ya around I guess!_  
_-Vanellope_

She took the note and ran over the Sugar Rush counsel and stuck it on.

Felix stuckout his hand and smiled down to Vanellope,"Ok hon, let's get going! Hope you had fun today! Did your little friend show up?"

"Nah, he couldn't make it." she told him, taking his hand and heading out to the truck.

"Aw, that's too bad darlin', maybe next time!" He lead her out the door to his old blue pick up that was surely in need for a tune up by the sound it was making now when he started it up.

Vanellope buckled her seatbelt and looked out the window as they drove back to Vanellope and Ralph's house for lunch.

Rancis could barely keep his cocoa brown leather jacket on as he ran down Oakland Dr. to Litwak's arcade. He was way way way past being late and hoped the girl he metsince his last visit to arcade would still be there. What was her name? Started with a "V"? Oh Vanellope. That's right Vanellope.

He pratically crashed through the front doors, stumbling over the front step as he ran in. He picked himself up and brushed himself off and walked over to Sugar Rush as calmly as he could after making such a dramatic entrance. But she... wasn't there. Did he miss her?

"Hey excuse me?" he called over to another kid playing Tapper's at the arcade, "have you seen a girl come through this way before me? With black hair? And probably with her Uncle? I think he fixes games here."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She left a while ago when I started playing Sugar Rush, actually." the child responded, focused on the game. "She stuck something on the side of the game and left with that guy."

"Oh, ok, thanks." he responded while making his way back over to Sugar Rush.

He found a pale yellow sticky note placed on the side of the console. It read:

_Dear Rancis,_  
_Ya decided not to show up in time, huh? Well, your __loos! __loss! Looks like you lose the rematch by __defalt __ default!_  
_Anyways, ah... See ya around I guess!_  
_-Vanellope_

_Too bad... _he thought to himself. He was looking forward to this all week! _Might as well not waste a trip to the arcade._he thought and sat down and played a few rounds of Sugar Rush, even breaking his high score.

A few weeks later, Rancis walked through the front doors and made his way over to his favorite game. Even though he had lost his title of reigning champion of Sugar Rush, it was still a game he loved to play. He wondered if that other girl would ever show up again at Litwak's. Just as he was about to sit down in the chair attached to the console, he noticed the seat was already taken.

The girl sitting at Sugar Rush was none other than Vanellope Silverman, working to beat her own high score. She leaned side to side when she turned a corner on the game.

"NO!" she yelled, about to get hit with a Sweet Seeker.

Rancis stood behind her and let her finish her game. She really wasn't doing too bad. But she could take a few tips from a pro.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Ya know, if you make a hard left in between the lolipops right after the ice ream mountain pass, there's a short cut right to the finish line."

Vanellope jumped a bit, not expecting him to whisper in her ear. But nonetheless, she kept her eyes glued to the screen and did as told. She won the race with second place.

"Huh, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, kid." she turned to face him, and noticed it was Rancis. "Oh, look who decided to show up! You're a month late, by the way."

"No! I showed up! It's just that by the time I had got there you had already came and left!" he said defensively.

She shrugged, "Not my problem you were too busy fixing your hair or somethin'."

He narrowed his eyes and turned his lip up at that comment. "Huh, whatever. So are you free now then? Or d'you wanna have a rematch some other time? Like how 'bout next Tuesday?"

"It's now or never! I'll be at school next Tuesday, won't you?" she asked, inserting her coins into the machine.

"Oh yeah, school... I forgot about that. Yeesh, is the summer already almost over?" he said while hopping into to other seat right next to Vanellope's.

"Sadly, yeah." she sighed, narrowing her eyes.

"Gotta take advantage of wat we got left i guess" he said nonchalantly. He selected his usual racer and turned to Vanellope, "So you ready?"

"'m always ready!" she shot back, selecting her course. "Be prepared to lose!"

"Ha! Yeah right!" He turned his eyes toward the screen and watched as the countdown began.

_3...2...1... GO!_

Vanellope slammed on the gas pedal, and zoomed off! She was going from sixth, to third, to first in no time!

"Huh, nice start." he mused, but was zooming past her right after they reached gumball gorge.

She managed to dodge the gumballs, and with her glitch power-up, she got onto the Rainbow Bridge easily. The two were tied for first!

Rancis! Vanellope! Rancis! Vanellope! Rancis couldn't seem to pass her and they were pretty evenly matched. Coming up on their final lap, Rancis had to act fast if he wanted to win.

Eventually, they were close to the finish line. Vanellope was in third, but used the shortcut Rancis had told her about. When she neared the finish line, she discovered that Rancis had won.

Ranics lounged back in is chair a little farther and stuck his feet up on the dashboard. "See, you can't beat the king of Sugar Rush more than once."

"Cocky much?" she rolled her eyes. "You just got lucky!"

"Nah, I like to think it's skill." He said with a smirk, "I've spent who knows how many hours playing this game."

"Geez, ya have no friends to hang out with so you spend your lonely hours at the arcade." she joked.

He rolled his eyes, "I've got friends! They just don't like arcade games as much as I do."

"Tsh, right." she looked for her uncle(who has been bringing her to the arcade as a treat whenever he had to fix something), and noticed he was talking to . That meant he was almost done. "Well, 's been nice playing with ya, but I gotta go. See you soon?"

"Yeah, sure! Next Saturday at 2? That way we can't miss each other!"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" she grinned, hopping off of the seat and running off to her Uncle.

"Hey it was nice playing with you!" He yelled to her as she walked out.

"It was nice beating you!" she called back before the door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

**"See You Soon", a VanillaButter Real-Life Alternate Universe fanfiction,**

**Written By:**

**and**

u/4189270/

Vanellope Silverman walked into her new classroom. She was in 's third grade class this year. People said he was one of the meanest teachers at the school.

While she waited for class to start, she found the desk with her name on it and sat there. Thankfully, she sat near some of her friends.

"Hey Van!" her friend Jubi called out, "How was your summer?"

"Oh, hey, Jubi!" Vanellope grinned, setting her backpack on her chair then walked to her friend. "Eh, kinda boring sometimes, but fun overall. You?"

"Not bad! I spent a lot of time at my uncle's lake house but that's about it." she responded.

"Fun." Vanellope said sarcastically.

"Oh, and have you heard about the new kid in school?"

"Nope. It's not a big deal, though." the nine-year-old shrugged, "We get new kids every year, 'nd they're probably going into kindergarten like most of the other new kids, doi."

"Haha, you're right, probably."

Just then, Mr. Gene walked in. "Alright, enough chit-chat, get in your seats." he told the children as he walked to the front of the room. The children did as told.

"Good morning everyone and welcome to the first day here, I'm and I'll be your teacher this year." he said, getting straight to business.

Twenty minutes went by before the man decided to do attendance. He began calling names, going in alphabetical order by last names. Soon, he reached a name that should be familiar to Vanellope. "Fluggerbutter, Rancis?"

Just then there was a knock on the classroom door. A little blond-headed stepped into the classroom asking, "Uh, hey, yeah, is this Mr. Gene's homeroom?"

nodded, "Yes, and I assume you're Rancis?"

Vanellope turned around in her chair and looked at the boy. "You..." she mumbled.

Rancis recognised that voice... He turned and saw her, the girl from the arcade. How many times was he gonna run in with this girl? he wondered. He turned back to the unusally short teacher, "Yeah, that's me."

"Then take your seat, , before you keep the class waiting any longer." the teacher instructed.

Rancis chose a seat on the opposite side of the room from Vanellope, but only because it was the only seat left.

"Thank you." Gene said, going back to taking attendence. Once he was finished with that, he began going over what they would do during the year.

He took out a pencil and ripped out a sheet of paper from his crisp, clean new notebook. He began to write:

_Hey Vanellope! I didn't know you went to school here! What a surprize!_

He folded the paper into fourths and placed it on the ground; then kicked it as hard as he could in Vanellope's direction.

The paper landed right in front of Vanellope's desk. When 's back was turned, she sunk down in her seat a little and used her foot to drag it near the side of her chair. She picked it up, read it, took out a pencil, and began to write back:

_Man, seems we're always following each other one way or another! Stalker! :P_

She crumpled the paper into a ball, and when their teacher's back was turned or his eyes were on his book, she threw it to Rancis.

His hands folded around the crumpled up paper as he caught it. Watching to make sure Mr. Gene's eyes weren't on him, he responded:

_Nah, I just transferred here this year. How come you never told me you went here?!_

He folded it back up and tossed it in Vanellope's direction.

Vanellope prepared to catch it, but instead it hit Swizzle, who was two seats down from her. Facepalming, she quickly got out of her seat and took it from Swizzle(who was very confused), and sat back down right when looked up at the students.

Raising an eyebrow, he continued reading aloud to the children. Vanellope uncrumpled the paper and wrote:

_What kinda throw was that?! You almost got us caught, moron! And I woulda told you, but ya never asked!_

Deciding to play it a little safer this time, she folded the paper up and gave it to Jubileena. She whispered in her ear, "_Pass it on to Rancis_."

Jubileena passed it to Gloyd who in turn passed it to Rancis. "_Who is that kid_?" she whispered to Vanellope.

"_I'll tell ya later_!" Vanellope responded.

"Who's talking?" suddenly snapped.

Both the girls snapped their heads forward but averted Mr. Gene's gaze.

Rancis stopped writing the note in mid-sentence.

If I hear one more word from any of you, the whole class will get no recess today! Understood?"

The class nodded.

"That's what I thought. Now as I was telling you all..." and then he continued his boring explaining.

Rancis continued:

_Fair enough. Whatcha doin after school today?_

He crumpled the paper up again and kicked it over to Vanny.

This time it actually landed under her desk, making it easy to pick up and read. She uncrumpled it, read it, and wrote:

_I don't think I'm doing anything besides being bored to death. Why?_

She crumpled it up and threw it back.

He caught it and responded:

_You wanna hang out?_

He threw it back in Vanny's direction.

Just barely catching it, she responded:

_Sure! Wanna come over my house? We have cookies! : D_

Again, she crumpled it and threw it.

Rancis read it and wrote back:

_Cookies? Count me in!_

and tossed it back to her.

_'Kay, come on my bus today then!_

she wrote and tossed it back.

Rancis was just about finished writing his response to Vanellope's previous message when he found that someone was standing over his desk.

held out his hand, "May I have that note?"

Rancis stared up at his new teacher horrified. He could feel his face starting to turn an awfully dark shade of red. "O-oh, it's nothing, Mr. Gene."

The teacher narrowed his eyes in frustration, snatching the note from the boy's hand. Reading it through, he turned to Vanellope.

"Note passing in my class with Rancis, ?"

"It's not what it-"

"Note passing in my class," he interrupted her, "-will not be tolerated. If you two like each other that much, speak after class." he spat, ripping up the note and throwing it in the waste bin.

The class began "ooooh!"ing and making kissy noises, causing Vanellope to blush.

Rancis was no better. Now furiously blushing, he turned to Vanellope and shrugged his shoulders. What else could he do?

Vanellope hid her face behind her hand and faced the front of the class.

"Alright, that's enough!" their teacher yelled, causing the room to go quiet. "Enough fooling around! We have a lot of work to discuss!"

After school had ended, Rancis waited outside for Vanellope, unsure of which bus to take.

Vanellope soon ran up to him, her lunchbox banging against her backpack, and grabbed his hand and began running towards her bus, "C'mon, slow poke, we're gonna miss the busses if we don't hurry!"

He followed her onto bus #16 and once they had chosen a seat in the middle of the bus, sat down next to her. "Sorry about what happened today. I didn't mean to get you in trouble." he began.

"Ah, don't worry about it." she told him, waving it off, "It's not like it was JUST your fault. It just annoyed me how annoying the other kids were..." she blushed, remembering.

"Don't worry about them!" He reassured her."They're probably just jealous anyway."

"Psh, of what, not getting any cookies?" she giggled, pressing on the Band-Aid on her arm so it wouldn't fall off(she always had a scrape or bruise from playing around so much). "Yeah, makes sooooo much sense!"

"Hey! Who wouldn't want a cookie?"

"People who don't like cookies." she smirked.

Rancis' eyes widened, "There are people out there who don't like cookies?"

"G'doi! I dunno how they live without 'em, but whatever!"

"Hey Van, how far away is your house from here?"

Vanellope looked out the window, smooshing her face up against it. "Um... like a block away. Soooo, next stop!"

"Cool."

When the bus came to a stop, both of them stood up and exited the bus without too much fuss from their classmates.

"Sooooo, where are those cookies?" Rancis inquired.

"At my house, genius." she rolled her eyes, walking up the steps of her house. Since her father was home, the door was unlocked, and she let her and her friend in.

He followed her inside and took in his new surroundings. So this is where she lives huh? Pretty nice place. He kicked his shoes off and joined Vanellope in the kitchen.

Vanellope threw her bag to the side, "DAD, I'M HOME!" she yelled as she went to the cabinet to get some cookies.

"Alright, I'll be right there!" Ralph yelled from upstairs.

Rancis slung his bag off his shoulder and placed it next to Vanellope's. Then patiently sat at the kitchen table, waiting for her.

Vanellope climbed onto the counter in order to reach the cookies. Taking a package out of the cabinet, she turned to Rancis and tossed them to him, "Catch!"

He caught them without a hassle. "Haha, I think catching's about the only thing I can do. That one time I threw it I think I hit that one kid in the head!"

"Pfft," she laughed, hopping off the counter, "Yeah, THAT sure was fun."

Suddenly, Ralph came into the room and scooped Vanellope up, "Hey, squirt, how was school?" he asked, tickling her.

"F-Fine!" she said between giggles.

He chuckled himself and placed her back on the ground, "Didn't get into any trouble did ya?"

"Uh..." wanting to get off the subject, she looked at Rancis, "Dad, this is my friend Rancis! Rancis, this is my Dad."

Rancis stuck out his hand,"Hi, sir, nice ta meet ya!"

Ralph eyed him for a second before shaking the young boy's hand. "You too, Rancis."

Rancis let go of his hand and headed back over to the table. "Thanks for the cookies, by the way!"

Vanellope took a cookie while Ralph just chuckled and went to get a bottle of water from the fridge, "By the way, Vanny, did you have any trouble today with your dy-"

He was interrupted when Vanellope faced him, a stern look on her face, "Sshhh! Not now!" she mouthed.

A bit confused at what was going on, Rancis sat in his chair and watched the two make a few (he presumed) explanatory faces at each other. "Is something wrong?" he finally piped in.

"...Uh, no, my Dad was just about to leave, though." she lied, motioning for Ralph to go somewhere else.

Ralph looked confused for a moment before catching on, "Oh, uh, yeah! Yeah, I'll just... head upstairs! Call me if you need anything!" he told the children, heading to then up the stairs.

Vanellope turned back towards the tabled and sat in a chair, "Thank you." she mumbled as if her father could hear her.

Rancis took another bite out of his cookie and stared and stared at Vanellope quizzically.

Noticing this, Vanellope swallowed her cookie and looked up at him. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." she joked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just that I get the feeling I'm missing something."

"Yeah?" she questioned, "Like what?"

"Oh... um nevermind." he said sheepishly.

"...Alright." she shrugged.

For the rest of the afternoon, the two talked. Basically, just getting to know each other better. Despite some of their differences, they actually got along pretty well.


	4. Chapter 4

**"See You Soon", a VanillaButter Real-Life Alternate Universe fanfiction,**

**Written By:**

****_Waffle-Girl _

**and**

_MeliDancer123 _

Before anyone knew it, it was already the third week of school. Things have been alright, and not too much homework was given.

It was a calm Wednesday morning. The kids in school were still a little sleepy.

"Okay, class, today we're going to be working on a project."

The class groaned in response.

"Oh, calm down, it isn't for homework!" Mr. Gene said. "You get to work with a partner, and it'll be due at the end of the day."

Rancis was sitting in the back of the room a few seats over from Vanellope. He was doing a little doodle in his notebook, but at the words "partner" he looked up and over at her. '_Want to work together?_' he mouthed.

Vanellope looked over at him, and was going to ask the same thing. Looks like he beat her to it!

She nodded, grinning.

"Alright, pay good attention now; I'll be announcing partners." the teacher said.

Vanellope pouted at that, and looked over at Rancis. '_Sorry, man! Maybe next time!_'she mouthed.

Rancis slumped his shoulders and stared forward at Mr. Gene. He still wanted to find out who his partner was.

Gene called names, but all Vanellope heard was, "Vanellope, you'll be paired up with Taffyta. Rancis, you'll be paired up with Crumbelina."

Rancis turned his head toward Crumbelina who smiled brightly at him and waved. Rancis smiled a little back at her and returned the gesture.

Vanellope slumped in her seat. She didn't want to be partners with Taffyta. So far, she didn't seem very nice...

"Alright, class, begin! You have an hour or so before we take a break." their teacher said as everyone began hustling to get to their partners.

Taffyta already wasn't very fond of Vanellope especially after she started hanging out with the new kid. She'd almost caused the class no recess when they were passing notes! Taffyta wasn't looking forward to working with this trouble maker.

Vanellope stood up and walked to Taffyta, taking a seat next to her. "Sooo... I guess we're partners!" she said, trying to start a conversation as they were handed their papers.

"Look, Vanellope, I just want to get this project over with and go to recess, ok?" Taffyta was not amused by Vanellope's small talk.

The small girl looked at their papers. "Uh, alrighty then..."

Their assignment was to write what they learned in school so far.

"Hm... What if we make it into a poem, too? And make a border around the final copy of things we see at school, then we could color it!" she suggested. She, for one, didn't like working. But her father told her to give it her very best whenever she could, so she did.

"No, no, I don't like that. Let's just write an essay instead. Your idea's a bit too... complicated. I'm sure Mr. Gene doesn't want anything over done." Taffyta was getting tired of Vanellope making things more complicated than they had to be.

Vanellope rolled her eyes, "C'mon, if anything, I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Let's just do my idea, and we'll get extra credit probably!"

Taffyta narrowed her eyes, "What makes you so sure? I don't think it's that great of an idea, why would Mr. Gene?"

"You're not even the teacher!" Vanellope exclaimed, getting frustrated.

Then, Mr. Gene came up to the two to check up on them. "How are things over here, girls? Did you even start?!"  
Mr Gene sighed. _Such a ridiculous thing to fight over, _he thought. "And what _are_ your ideas?"

"Well," Taffyta began,"I just wanted wanted to write a simple essay so we'll be out in time for recess."

Vanellope spoke up, "We get to work on it when we get back from recess too, genius." she told Taffyta, then turned to Gene. "Well _I_ wanted to make it into a poem, and add some drawings and color to it!"

Taffyta rolled her eyes and stck out her toungue at Vanellope. She could not believe what was coming out of her mouth.

"I see..." Mr. Gene said, pondering both girls' ideas. "Well if I were you two, I would go with Vanellope's idea. It's very creative, and will give you two a good grade." he said, walking over to another group who needed his help.

"HA!" Vanellope said smugly. "Told ya!"

Taffyta was fuming. How could he choose Vanellope's idea ove her's? It wasn't fair! Vanellope always got to be treated special! "Fine," she glared at her harshly,"Let's get to work."

"Alright, everyone, listen up!" the teacher said an hour or two later, "It's time for recess, so put your stuff down and go outside!"

The students all cheered to be taking a break. Vanellope and Taffyta had gotten the poem part done, and written on their final draft. Once they got back from recess, they would draw and color the border.

The students all ran outside, some going on the playground, and others walking around.

Rancis shrugged his shoulders."Working with Crumbelina wasn't too bad. She kept going off topic though."

"Yeah? Probably about shoes or something? she suggested, rolling her eyes.

Taffyta walked up from behind Vanellope with Crumbelina and another girl whose nickname was Candlehead(She always wore a hat that for some reson looked like a candle, thus giving her the nickname "Candlehead").

"Hey! Vanellope!" Taffyta shouted, "What's your problem!?"

Vanellope turned around and faced Taffyta, "My problem? Don't have one." she said, stuffing her hands in her sweatshirt pocket.

"You obviously do!" Taffyta visiously said, a scoul on her face. She took a few more steps toward Vanellope. "If we went with my idea, it would've been a ton easier and faster and we would've been done by now!"

"Then what would we do the rest of the day? Might as well use the time we have!" Vanellope responded, getting annoyed. She tried not to make any rude comments, as she knew she would get in trouble if she did.

Taffyta ws just about fed up with Vanellope by now. Her being a few inches taller than Vanellope towered over her when she stood in front of her. "I'd rather not" She shoved Vanellope into the mud puddle behind her. "C'mon guys, let's go and leave the loser with her boyfriend."

"AH!" she yelped as she fell into the mud. She scraped her elbow and knee, as it wasn't that big of a puddle. Vanellope scowled at Taffyta as she walked away with her two "friends".

"Stupid jerk!" she mumbled, starting to stand herself up.

Rancis walked over to Vanny while offering her his hand. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." she mumbled again, taking his hand and fully standing up.

"No really, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurse or anything?" he asked, sounding as sincere as he posibly could.

"I dunno." she said, trying to wipe the mud off of her clothes. "Am I bleeding?"

"Yeah I think your knee is." he bent down and examined her leg. Sure enough, there was a rip in her stockings and a thin trickle of blood starting to form on her knee. He looked up at her, "You wanna go to the nurse?"

"Probably be best..." she said, wiping some mud off her cheek. "I'll be right back."

"No, I can take you there! Does anything hurt?"

"Yeah, my arm 'nd leg." she said hesitantly. She didn't mind Rancis coming with her, but she felt like crying any second. She was hurt, and being bullied was NOT fun, no matter how minor. But still, if she did, she did, she thought she would look like a big baby.

"Can you walk on it? Here, put your arm on my shoulder, I can help you get there." Ranis didn't want to seem too eager, but what Taffyta did was not okay. He just wanted to make her feel better and wasn't sure what to do...

She shook her head, "N-No, I'm alright. Let's just go now before recess ends." she told him, starting to walk(or in her case, kind of limp) to the door.

Rancis didn't want to watch her try to limp all the way to the nurses office, her leg must've hurt really bad. So he walked up next to her, put her arm around him, and bent down and picked her legs up. "C'mon, we'll be faster this way." he said with a not-so-convincingly smile. "Let's go"

Vanellope blushed, but didn't stop him. "Y-Ya don't have to do this, y'know..."

"Nah, it's ok" he replied. He carried Vanellope inside the main doors and across the hall into the nurse's office. "Vanny, sit here, I'll get the nurse." He said while sitting her down in the waiting chair.

Vanellope nodded, "Alright, thanks." she took off her sweatshirt so it would be easier to get the cuts of her arm taken care of. And unlike her hoodie, her mint-colored shirt underneath wasn't covered in mud.

_Wait a minute... _she thought, _did he just call me Vanny? _She thought about it for a moment, but shrugged it off.

Rancis cautiously knocked on the nurse's office door. He was a little nervous about talking to adults, but Vanellope needed help.

The door opened and out walked the school nurse, Ms. Mary.

"Hi, honey, can I help you?" she asked Rancis

"Well, not me, but you can help my friend? She uh... fell outside at recess." he explained.

Vanellope glanced over at the two talking. Vanellope had kind of remembered the nurse, but not really; she'd hardly been to the Nurse's office.

Ms. Mary walked over to Vanellope, "What's the matter, sweetie?"

"Uh, I... fell outside. I scraped my knee." she explained, lifting her leg up a little. "And I think I scraped my arm too."

"Ok, well let's just get that cleaned up and we'll put a band-aid on it." she told her. She took Vanellope to the sink and had her wash her arm off while she got a few band-aids from the cabinet. She got a wet paper towel for Vanellope for her knee and applied the band-aid to the affected spot on her arm. "Here's a band-aid for your knee. You two can sit in the chairs over there 'til you're ready to go back to class." she said while handing them to her.

"Okay, thanks." she said, walking back over to the chair. She wiped off her leg carefully, not liking how it stung. After she finished, she put the Band-Aid on her wounded knee and threw her garbage away.

The two children began to walk back outside for the remainder of recess. At least, until Vanellope got an idea...

"Hey, Rancis... I got an idea." she told him, grinning mischeivously.

Rancis peeked around the open doorway of the empty classroom and turned back to Vanny. "Are you sure it's ok to do this?" He tentatively stepped inside and leaned back on one of the desks.

"'Course it is!" she responded, closing the door behind her. "We'll just be missing a little bit of class! Y'know, so we won't have to work with our dumb partners as much!"

"Haha, ok whatever you say." Vanellope's comments seemed to put him at ease; he was less nervous now. He sat down on the desk and put his feet up. "So what are we doin' in here anyway?"

"Well there's no where else to go!" she told him. She walked over to the chalk board and began doodling. "And since the art room's empty, I thought we'd just come here."

"So I get to see here and watch you draw?" he replied. "That's no fun!... Well, not that I mean your not good at drawing... You are!... I just can't draw..." Rancis cheeks began to turn a faint shade of pink.

Vanellope chuckled. "Then be my model! We got nothing else better to do!"

At that, Rancis face began to turn a deeper hue and his blue eyes widened a bit. "Uhhh, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea. I'm not too good at that either."

"Pf," she rolled her eyes in response, "Then how 'bout I show you how to draw something?"

"You can try, but I'm not sure if it'll help. You must be a good artist."

"Nah, not really." the girl shrugged, "but it's fun!"

She grabbed Rancis' hand and pulled him closer to the chalkboard. "Just get some chalk and we can start!"

Rancis picked up the longest piece of white chalk he could find and held it to the chalkboard. "Ok teacher, what are we drawing first?" he smirked.

She smirked at being called 'teacher'. "Let's draw something simple: a heart." she suggested. "When we're done we can show it to Mr. Gene so he knows what he doesn't have." she joked.

"Haha, wow that was harsh!" he laughed. He drew a lopsided heart for her to critique.

She giggled, "Just speaking the truth!"

Taking a step back, Vanellope examined his heart. "Not bad! Now try... a football!"

"Football? Not quite my sport. I myself play basketball." But he scratchd out a rough football for her, stood back to examine it while biting his toungue, then erased it and drew a new one. "How's that?"

She tilted her head for a moment, observing the young boy's sketch. "Weeell... It could use some work."

She stood next to him and put her hand on top of his. "See, ya gotta make it thinner." she told him, helping guide his hand to make a football next to his first attempt.

Rancis observed the end product of their efforts and smiled. "Hey! Not bad! Guess you're not so bad of a teaher after all, Vanny."

"Heh, guess not!" she smiled.

"Hehe, you're so much of a better teacher than Mr. Gene."

"Ya think so?" she laughed a little, taking the chalk from Rancis. She sighed angrily, imitating their teacher. "Sit down class! Sit down, sit down!" she said in the deepest voice she could muster, continuing her imitation.

Rancis surpressed a giggle an sat down in the nearest desk. "Yes, sir!"

Vanellope herself tried not to laugh. "Good! Now, today, we will be learning pointless stuff that will never come in use to you!" she stated, turning around and facing the board. She began to scribble random nonsense, drawing a picture every now and then. "Understand?"

"Pshh, no sir, but I'll take pointless notes anyway." he said finding a pen and some scrap paper on the floor and copying the nonsense on the board that Vanellope had written.

"No!" she scolded him, placing her hands on her hips. "You MUSST understand this nonsense!"

Rancis couldn't take anymore and started roaring out with laughter. "Haha, No Mr. Gene, I do't want detention!"

"Then stop laughing, boy!" she barked, stomping towards him. "This nonsense is UNACCEPTABLE!"

"I can't stop!" he responded, barely able to compose himself with tears in his eyes from laughing so hard.

Vanellope couldn't contain her laughter anymore. She busted out in laughter, nearly falling on the floor from laughing so hard.

"Ahem."

Rancis eyes widened as he stared terrified at Vanellope. He slowly turned his head towards the classroom doorway hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. Anyone but him.

Vanellope slowly stopped laughing, glancing over at who was at the door. Oh, it WOULD be him...

"Come with me." Mr. Gene said angrily. "You're going to take a trip to the principal's office."


	5. Chapter 5

**VanillaButter Real-Life Alternate Universe**

**Written By:**

_waffle-girl _

**and**

_melidancer123 _

**A/N: **We got the whole story planned out! All we gotta do it write it all! Wooo! We are working very hard on this and spent a lot of time thinking of ideas and events. **DO NOT STEAL IDEAS AND CLAIM AS YOUR OWN. **Thank you.

* * *

Vanellope stepped off of the bus and onto the school playground. It was a nice fall day out, so the children got to spend some time outside before they went into the school to start their day.

Rancis was sitting on his new school's front steps waiting for vanellope to arrive. He told her he'd meet her first thing the next morning. As soon he saw her hop off the bus he walked over to her. "Hey, Vanellope, what's up?"

Vanellope walked to him as well, "Hey, pretty boy!" she greeted, "Nothing really. I got grounded, though."

"Ouch, yeah, my parents said I'm not allowed around the arcade for a while." he shrugged his shoulders, "but i think it was worth it."

"I guess it was. But I can't watch TV for two weeks, or play video games!" she shook his shoulders, "How will I survive, man?!"

"I don't know, man, I don't know. What are you allowed to do?" he inquired. "Like are you allowed to go out at all?"

She released his shoulders. "Yeah, why?"

A bit embarassed, or perhaps shy, Rancis stared at his feet. "Uh, ya know, if you wanted to we could hang out since you have more free time.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "We always hang out, silly! But if it'll make ya feel better, sure, I will."

"Yeah, ok! Let's do that then!"

Just then, the school bell rang. Vanellope tightened her grip on her backpack, "Welp, let's get going."

Rancis grabbed his bag and followed her up the steps, down the hall, and into Mr. Gene's classroom. He sat down in his usual seat in the corner of the room and stared out the window waiting for the morning announcements to start.

Vanellope followed suit, but it wasn't long before Mr. Gene came in. "Good morning, class."

Ranics looked back over at Vanellope and rolled his eyes. 'This is gonna be a long day' he mouthed.

She nodded in agreement and pretended to yawned to demonstrate how long it was gonna be.

* * *

"And then divide it by two." Mr. Gene finished. The class had just finished math class; all he had to do was pass out the homework, review spelling and give them their test, then it would be time for them to go home. Gosh, the day went by fast!

"Ugh noooo, not homework." Rancis said quietly to himself... Math was his least favorite subject. The only classes he really liked were science and history.

Vanellope leaned her head on her hand, idly playing with her pencil. That was, until the homework landed on her desk. She picked it up and looked at it, squinting her eyes. It was like the letters were just popping up and doubling, turning the page into a jumbled mess with letters and numbers.

Rancis picked the paper up, read a few questions, and then put it in his backpack. The homework didn't seem too hard, but long, which in his opinion was the worst

Vanellope also put the paper in her backpack.

"Alright, class, next is spelling, then it should be dismissal time." the teacher said, getting straight to business.

* * *

"Good review, class. It seems you're all improving, with a few exceptions." Mr. Gene said, glancing at a few students. "Now, it's Friday, you all know what that means!"

The class groaned, knowing the weekly spelling test was coming their way.

Mr. Gene passed out the paper to everyone.

'_Great_,' Vanellope thought, '_math homework over the weekend AND a dumb spelling test_.'

Rancis seemed to be having the same thoughts as he grumbled at his paper. What kind of a teacher assigns homework over the weekend then gives a test?

"Okay, first word..."

After school, Vanellope and Rancis decided to work on homework together at her house to get it done with. He held the door open for her as she stepped inside and then set his bag down next to the kitchen table.

Vanellope climbed on top of the counter, looking for something to eat. "Whaddya want to eat?"

"...Are cookies an option?" he devilishly smirked.

Vanellope smirked as well. "Indeed they are!" she grabbed the package and hopped off the counter. "And they have M&Ms in 'em!"

"Yes! Those are the best!" he exclaimed and walked over to grab a couple from her. "So what'dya wanna work on first?" he asked with his mouthful as a few crumbs tumbled out.

"Um..." she walked back to the tabled, grabbing a cookie for herself. "Well we only have math, right?"

"Oh, oh right." he said as he took the worksheet and a pencil out of his backpack and placed it on the table.

Vanellope did as well, hesitantly sitting down at the table. She looked at the paper and took a bite of her cookie.

Rancis chewed on the end of his pencil. "Okay, so what d'you think is the answer to number one? I'm guessing twenty-four, but I'm not totally sure."

"Number one?" she swallowed, looking at the question. "Three times... I mean, uh..." she squinted and blinked a few times as she looked at the question, "E times nine- no wait, that's not right..." she mumbled to herself.

Rancis raised and eyebrow at her, "Uh, it's six times four."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Oh, right! Yeah, that's what I meant. Yeah, six times four is twenty-four." she said, writing down the answer.

"Hah, yeah, what about the next one? I honesty have no idea what twelve times three is, do you?"

"Nope. Just... write it down twelve three times and add it." she told him.

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." he said, scratching out the problem. "Oh I got it! Thirty-six!"

Vanellope smiled and wrote the answer down on her paper, finishing her cookie off. "Okay, next question is twenty-five plus- wait, not twenty-five..." she blinked and squinted again, "Five plus- I mean, five times... Five times six! That's it, five times six!"

"Yeah, Vanny...What do you need glasses or something?" he asked.

"Psh, I don't need glasses!"

"Uhmm ok, sure. Ok, what about number three? Oh number three is division."

'_Oh, just great!_' Vanellope thought sarcastically, "Okay, number three... Uhm..." She tilted her head a little. '_Why are these dumb numbers upside-down...?_' she thought, frustrated. "Um... Four- Tw- Thirty divided by..." she tucked her bangs behind her ear, "Thirty...two... divided by..." she kept mumbling to herself. "No, that's not right..."

"Are you ok, Vanny?" Rancis questioned, concerned. "You seem to be having a bit of trouble."

"No, no, I'm fine!" she insisted, leaning her head on her hand. "Just gimme a second..."

She spent a few minutes squinting at the problem, mumbling what she thought the numbers could have been many times. Finally, she pushed the paper away from her. "Let's just take a break." she said as an excuse.

"Wouldn't you rather get it done? I mean we're only on the third question."

"So? We have the whole weekend." she said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Seriously, Vanny, what's wrong?"

"Uh, I just..." she murmured something, looking the other way. She didn't want to have him find out her secret, or see her eyes watering from homework frustration.

She sighed and bit her lip slightly, still looking the other way. "I don't need glasses, I just have dyslexia, okay?"

"Vanellope, it's totally okay." he told her. "All you had to do was tell me! I can still help you with your homework!"

She looked at him, "Really? You don't think it makes me stupid or somethin'?"

"No! Of course not!" He put his arm around her and pulled her into a quick squeeze before letting go.

Vanellope blushed a little, a smile back on her face. "Thanks, Rancis." she pulled the paper back in front of her. "Ready?"

He smiled trying to encourage her, "Yeah, let's finish this thing."

"So what's the next one: three times eight?"

"Three times eight..." she narrowed her eyes a little, "Three times eight is... twenty...four. Twenty-four?"

"Yeah, exactly! Great! How about the next one: nine times six?"

"Nine times six? Dang..." she thought for a few minutes, "I don't know... forty-seven...?"

"No, actually I think that one's... fifty-four... I think." he bit his lip a little confused.

"Eh, let's just go with that then." she said, writing down Rancis' answer. "This is so boring! How many more are there?"

"Just a few more... we'll get through them eventually. Ugh, I hate math."

"You and me both, man." she told him. "This is gonna take a long time to finish thanks to how much problems Mr. Moron gave us."

The two exchanged a sigh and got back to work.

* * *

Vanellope ran to her classroom. Her bus had came late, thus making Vanellope late. She opened the door to the classroom. She was lucky that class hadn't started yet. It was Monday, and everyone looked sleepy from waking up early.

Rancis noticed her as the door opened. He waved and smiled. The class so far was boring and he was afraid she wasn't going to show up today. Good thing she did.

Vanellope waved back, sitting down at her seat. On her desk, as well as everyone else's, was a book. '_Guess we're reading today_.' she thought.

Like, math, English wasn't really Rancis' forte. He opened his book to page sixty-four.

Mr. Gene walked in, saying his usual morning routine. He told the class to turn to page sixty-four(most of them already had, however, since it was written on the board). "We'll be taking turns reading," he explained. "Jubileena, please start."

Jubileena began reading aloud in a monotone voice as she rested her head in her right hand. Rancis followed along, but just barely. It was first period on a Monday and he was tired.

Soon, it was Vanellope's turn. She hesitantly began to read, "The... The grill... The girl..." she squinted yet again, "They or as... As they... walked... As they walked..."

Rancis looked up from his book realizing what was going on. His lips parted as he wanted to say some encouraging words, but couldn't. '_You're doing good, Vanny_!' he thought.

"Walked to on- on to the... on to the..." the nine-year-old just couldn't make out what the words were.

Some of the class started giggling, while Mr. Gene cleared his throat. "Is there a problem, Ms. Silverman?"

Vanellope shook her head, "Uh, no! Nope, not at all!"

"Then read a bit faster, could you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, okay." she looked back at the book and continued. "the to-to the... the park on... on... on par...?"

Ranics face started to turn red from second-hand embarassment! He tried to smile at her, but he couldn't catch her eye- anything to make her feel better. What the teacher was doing wasn't fair.

After a few more moments of struggling, Mr. Gene interrupted Vanellope. "That's enough, Vanellope. Either you're not trying, or just being dumb with us. Swizzle, your turn."

"Uh, can I go to the bathroom?" Vanellope quickly asked.

The teacher sighed. "If you must. Make it quick."

Vanellope nodded and ran out of the room.

He decided it was time for a stand... for Vanellope's sake. He stood out of his seat, "Mr. Gene?" as everyone's eyes in the classroom started to turn on him, his confidence began to leave him. He looked around the classroom and drew in a deep breath, "I just want you to know...t-that Vanellope has trouble reading. The letters jumble up in front of her face when she tries to make sense of them and it's really hard for her." After a few second of painfully awkward silence Rancis managed to stammer out, "M-may I go to the bathroom, sir?"

Mr. Gene was confused for a moment, "Er, make it quick." He would have to be sure to have a stern talk with the boy before recess about interrupting class...

His face burning red from embarassment, he quickly made his way out of the classroom. As soon as he clicked the door shut behind him, he made a mad sprint for the end of the hallway where the bathrooms were. He stood at the girl's bathroom door, which is something he never thought he would be doing. "Vanellope? Are you in there?" he asked as he knocked on it.

Vanellope opened the door, her cheeks a little puffy. "Rancis? What the heck are you doing?" she asked him, closing the door behind her.

He could tell she was crying from her tear-streaked cheeks. "I- uh- huh, just wanted to check on you... 'n make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine!" she insisted, wiping her face. "I'm totally fine!"

He looked in her chocolate-brown eyes and saw that she truly was hurting and had tears welling up the corners of her eyes. He did what any good friend should've done and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Vanny, I'm so sorry for not sticking up for you earlier... what Mr. Gene was doing wasn't okay. I really should've done something quicker."

Vanellope didn't respond for a moment, but then hugged him back. "Don't worry about it. I should've stood up for myself." she let go of him and looked at him. "Thanks. A lot."

Rancis let his arms fall to his side. "What else are friends for?"  
The bell rang signaling it was time for recess. He watched as kids started filing out of their classrooms and through the doors that led to the playground outside. "Whad'ya say we go out to recess?" he asked Vanellope.

Vanellope nodded. "Sure. Race ya there!" she said, running to the door.

And just like that, Rancis saw that Vanellope had rebounded and was back to her usual self. He genuinelly smiled at the strength she carried. "You're on!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Written By:**

_waffle-girl15 _

and

_ melidancer123 _

_melidancer123 _

**A/N: **Happy Halloween~! :D Enjoy!

We are working very hard on this and spent a lot of time thinking of ideas and events. DO NOT STEAL IDEAS AND CLAIM AS YOUR OWN. Thank you.

* * *

Another Saturday at the arcade, Rancis took a seat in his favorite game, _Sugar Rush_. He inserted a few coins in the consolem and the screen changed from the start title to "chews your racer", where he picked his usual blond-haired character. He was just about to press the start button when someone sat down in the seat next to him.

"Hey, doofus!" Vanellope exclaimed, inserting her own coins. "Ready t' lose?"

"Pshh, no way. You forgot that I was the reigning champion of this game." he replied, sure of himself.

"The keyword there is _was_." she teased, picking her own character.

_3, 2, 1, GO! _

The game characters went racing off!

He pushed the gas pedal and pulled a face at her. She was leading, but just by a little bit. Her car had more speed, but his had more acceleration. He would soon catch up. Ususally around the Cakeway, they were both caught up. He took his eyes off the screen for just a second, "What makes you think you're gonna win?"

"Because," she started, pushing on the horn of the steering wheel, using her power up, "I'm the best at this game! G'doi!" she answered, giving him a toothy grin, then faced back to the screen.

Vanellope's grin took Rancis a bit off guard- he couldn't help it, it was one of the most beautiful things he thought he'd ever seen. He lost focus of the game totally. The game that he'd spent countless hours playing to perfect his strategy. The game he'd practically poured his life into was less important to him than Vanellope. He didn't return to the game until the screen started flashing, catching his attention.

Vanellope began to grin even more, dancing in her seat, "Ha! Told ya I'd beat you!" the character Vanellope had chose received her trophy, while Rancis' character crossed his arms.

Rancis looked at Vanellope do her little dance of joy, and began staring at her once more. He didn't mean to! She was just so beautiful...

Vanellope glanced back at Rancis, and noticed he was staring. The small nine-year-old raised her eyebrow and smirked a bit, "Dude, you okay?"

"Huh?" was his only response. What happened? Was the race over? He checked the screen only to see his character with his arms crossed and his kart smashed into a candycane tree. He looked back at her, "Oh yeah, I'm fine... I guess you won, huh?"

"Duh! It's what the screen says, genius!" she commented, "And since I won... you owe me something."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "What?"

Vanellope did her best to not blush, "Ya gotta come Trick-or-Treating with me!" she said, matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, of course I wanna go! Where? I mean whose house or neighborhood?" it all tumbled out of his mouth in jumbled sentances. Why was he having this much trouble talking to her?

"Just meet me at my house," she told him, her voice giving a little squeak. "then we'll go around my neighborhood!"

"That sounds great! As long as our parents are okay with it, I'll definately be there!" he told her enthusiastically.

"Great!" she grinned. "So, whachya gonna be for Halloween?" the little girl asked, grabbing her cup of soda from the ground next to her.

He smiled a little sheepishly, "I'm gonna be prince charming... what are you gonna be?"

Vanellope snorted, then gave a shrug of the shoulders. "I dunno what I'm gonna be."

"Ya know what would be cool?"

"What?"

He suddenly became enamoured by the pattern in the carpet, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I think it would be neat if you were Cinderella.. then we could have like matching costumes! Don'tcha think?"

"Cinderella?" Vanellope repeated, scrunching her face up. "I dunno. I mean, that's just not me! I was thinkin' of dressing up as a soldier from Hero's Duty!... Pff, duty."

"Yeah, that'd be cool...hah. So you don't want to be Cinderella?"

"Nah, sorry Ran. Cinderella's just too... Sparkly, 'n girly."

"Oh...okay. That's fine." He felt heartbroken, but he didn't really wanna show it to her. She could be whatever she wanted for Halloween, she didn't have to follow his idea.

There was a tiny jingle of a bell when the front door opened with Felix walking in the arcade. "Vanny, hon, you done here? Ralph's expecting us soon."

Vanellope looked towards the door, "Already?" she pouted, "Fine, be there in a sec!"

She quickly faced Rancis, "Sorry, Ran, see ya later!" giving him a quick hug, she ran off and joined her uncle.

"C'mon darlin, supper's gonna be on the table when we get home!" he said as he took her hand and walked out of Litwak's.

* * *

At the sound of knocking at the door, Vanellope ran as fast as she could to the door. Of course, it was Rancis, just in time to go Trick-or-Treating!

"Just on time for once!" Vanellope commented teasingly.

"Yeah, ha, I figured I should be." he replied. "Where's your costume?"

Vanellope let him in, then closed the door. "I was just about to put it on! Wait here, I'll be down before you can say 'lickity split'!" and with that, she ran upstairs to her room and closed the door.

Rancis took a step into the living room and sat down on the couch while waiting for Vanellope. He'd been waiting for halloween for forever; he couldn't wait to go trick or treating with her.

In about two minutes, Vanellope came walking down the stairs a bit slowly. "Stupid poofy dress," she mumbled.

"That's odd." Rancis muttered, "What character in Hero's duty wears a-"

His words fell short as Vanellope descended the stairs in a rather large (and poofy) Cinderella dress. She looked absoltely stunning in the sparkling white. He didn't even notice that his jaw had dropped.

Vanellope looked up at Rancis, smirking and putting her hands on her hips. "Ready t' go, Prince Charming?"

"You...you wore the dress?" the smile on Rancis' face was so wide, he could barely contain his excitement.

Blushing a bit, she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I figured I might as well do it. I didn't wanna make my best friend upset." she said, elbowing his side slightly.

Rancis' heart stopped and he held his breath. She'd do that for him? He couldnt hold himself back if he wanted to, he wrapped his arms aroud her in a squeezing hug. "Thanks Vanny! You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

Rancis' heart stopped and he held his breath. She'd do that for him? He couldnt hold himself back if he wanted to, he wrapped his arms aroud her in a squeezing hug. "Thanks Vanny! You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for!"

"Oh, haha, sorry!" he laughed somewhat awkwardly. "How 'bout we head out now!"

She nodded, "G-Good idea!" she picked up her pillow case, which had race cars on them. "Let's go!"

Rancis grabbed his trick-or-treat bag and bounded out the door, waiting for her on the sidewalk. Nothing could reallly make his day better.

After saying a quick good-bye to her father(who was busy with Trick-or-Treaters), she bounded for the sidewalk and walked next to Rancis.

"So which house you wanna hit first?" he asked her.

"The one next door!" she exclaimed, a little skip in her step. "The Nicelanders ALWAYS give out a BUNCH of candy!"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go! I'll beat you there!"

"I bet ya five bubble-gums that I beat you!" and with that, Vanellope began running to the next house.

"No way you can beat me, Princess!" he taunted as he passed her.

"Yes w-" before she could finish her sentence, Vanellope tripped. However, she got right back up and continued running.

Rancis turned around and called back to her, "You okay?"

"More than okay!" she replied, catching up to him.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"I mean that I'm more than okay!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Especially now that we're gonna get candy!" she walked up the porch steps and rang the doorbell, hopping up and down with excitment. Rancis joined her at the top of the steps, waiting for the first house on halloween night.

A young couple soon came to the door, one of them holding a container of candy.

"Hi, Mr and Mrs Nicelander!" Vanellope greeted, holding her pillowcase out. "Trick-or-Treat!"

"Ooh, aren't you two just adorable!" Mrs. Nicelander commented, putting candy in both Vanellope and Rancis' candy bags. "Matching costumes! I say, though, aren't you a little young to be going out?" she teased.

Rancis felt a rush of blood to his face. He was blushing fiercely as he tried to explain to her that they weren't dating but... just friends.

"We uh, hah, we're just friends,... ma'am."

"Y-Yeah! Psh, dating? Dating, no, gross!" Vanellope tried to explain, her cheeks blushing as well. "Well, uh, thanks for the candy!" She grabbed Rancis' hand, and pulled him down the stairs towards the next house.

Ranics stared at Vanellope, eyes wide, looking for a reaction on her face. "Well, ah... that was weird."

"Yeah... C'mon, hurry it up!" she said, putting a smile on her face and rushing ahead.

But she didn't realize she was still holding his hand.

* * *

After they were done trick-or-treating and had visited all the houses, Vanellope and Rancis had decided to go back to Vanellope's house and examine what they got for candy.

They sat on the floor in the living room, and dumped their candy out in separate piles. "Hmm... Trade ya a lollipop for gumdrops?" Vanellope asked, searching through her pile of sweets.

"Sure thing! Wait- what flavor?"

"What kinda do ya like?"

"Uhh... you got cherry?"

"Uh... Oh, yeah! Catch!" she said, and tossed Rancis two cherry lollipops.

"Thanks, here." He handed her his gumdrops.

Vanellope took the gumdrops and popped a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup in her mouth.

"Oooh Reeses, they're so good! I love anything with chocolate." he said while scooting closer to her.

"Same. But you got your own Reeses, so don't steel mine!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I don't think so, Silverman." he immediately started tickling her, "and I'm not stopping til I get them!"

Eyes widening in surprise, Vanellope nearly fell backwords. She held the candy tightly in her hands, laughing joyfully. She squirmed and managed between breaths, "N-No... Way am I... giving you... them!"

"Then I can't stop! Not until I get those Butterfingers!" Rancis was unrelenting.

"I-In can't give them to you -f you keep tickling me!" she somehow managed to say.

"If are stop, are they mine?"

"Yes!"

He stopped tickling her and let her breathe for a second. "I do believe you owe me a Butterfinger?"

"Yeah, yeah, take it." she laughed, chucking it at him.

"Thaaaank you!" he grinned.

Vanellope put another piece of candy in her mouth, "No problem. Looks like I'll have t' call you Butterfingers from now on."

"Butterfingers... hmm, has a nice ring to it, considering it's my favorite candy... Okay, I'll take it!" he decided. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had for Vanellope. He didn't know, when it started, but he was sure he thought of her as more than a friend now. His heart skipped a beat in excitement just thinking about her. He looked up a his candy stash to her, "You wanna trade for something else?"

"Heck yeah! Gimme some Skittles!"she ordered. For some reason, Vanellope felt really close to Rancis. Maybe... Maybe more than just as a friend. _...No! _Vanellope immidietly thought. _Dating's gross! I don't like Rancis like THAT! ...Do I?_


End file.
